


Declassification and the Dangers of Ego

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: What if the stargate program was declassified?





	Declassification and the Dangers of Ego

**Declassification and the Dangers of Ego  
by Leesa Perrie**

At last declassification meant that he could get the credit he deserved for his work in Atlantis. The scientific discoveries he had been involved in - plus the danger to his own self that he had endured so as to advance said scientific discoveries - would surely win him many accolades. At the very least, the Nobel Prize should be his - along with a medal for all the lives he had saved!

After all, who was it who had worked out how to push a puddlejumper through a stargate, that time one had been trapped? Him, of course!

And who was it who had picked up a transmission from an alternate universe - one that the ZPM powered hiveship had also picked up - without which Earth would have been unprepared for an attack? Him again!

Oh yes, he deserved a medal, a Nobel and much, much more for both his courage and his work. And he was going to make sure the world knew all about it. 

Typing into his computer, he started with a title page: 

The Truth about Atlantis  
by Dr Peter Kavanagh

  



End file.
